Sadao (DF2: Corruption)
Sadao is one of the Seven Cambions, Human-Digimon hybrids that once were connected with the Seven Great Dark Lords in the past and now in the present, as the Hybrid of one of the Seven Dark Lords he is also ranked among the twenty Ruler Guardians of the Digital World that have defended the Digital world from threats of Good and Bad since time immemorial. During his former life, Sadao was a Knight who fought to defend a Prince and Princess's Kingdom from an invading Prince from another country, later he returned to that Kingdom only to find that a number of Knights he had fought with had performed a coup and sacrificed his life to set them back on the honourable path. He is starts a villain but becomes an Anti-Hero in Digimon Frontier 02: Corruption and a full-time Anti-Hero in the third Frontier series. Biography Past life Sadao was once a Legendary Knight that served a Kingdom ruled by a Prince and a Princess which he fought beside to defeat an invading Tyrant Prince, he watched the Prince and Princess sacrifice themselves to stop the invasion and upon seeing their cousin instated as the new ruler left the Kingdom, he returned when news of his fellow Knights turning against the new Prince reached his ears and set out to right their wrong. The Knight returned to the Kingdom to learn that the new Prince was imprisoned and that the Knights he had fought beside were attempting to take control of the Country, Sadao approached his fellow Knights and attempted to talk them back off the path they were currently following but seemingly failed before he died, however the Knights were stricken with loss over the death of their friend and what they had become that they did as asked and gave the Legendary Knight a proper burial. His body however reincarnated throughout the ages, while King Drasil recruited Sadao's heroic spirit to join the seven Virtuous Digimon, eventually becoming Belphemon Rage Mode as a result. Personality and traits Among his allies, Sadao is shown to be the most level-headed and is the only members who acts as a true leader among them. He is shown to care about his fellow Cambions greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off on their mission. Sadao is very loyal to his home world and prioritizes its safety above all else. Sadao is also shown to intimidate the other Cambions, especially Takeshi, whom complained about the mission he received, but complied when Sadao used a strict tone. He also seems to dislike confrontation as he often puts an end to arguments and fights between his comrades, though this did not stop him from threatening to put an end to Akira with his own hands if the latter did not stop acting alone. He is not averse to praising his enemies, as he did during his fight with Takuya, where he complimented the young man's determination and fighting skills. Physical Appearance In his human form, his appearance is that of a bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair, wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, a Crest Band on his right wrist and a scarf tied around his neck. In his Digimon form his skin is of a wisteria color, he has short gray hair, two blue markings on the sides of his face and silver armor plating with blue gems covering different parts of his body, with a Demonic Emblem found on the right side of his chest. Sadao is also one of the shorter Cambions, being tied with Takeshi for the shortest. In in his previous life, Sadao was a legendary knight and accordingly wore silver armor with a white cape. Unlike the human form that he took on in present-day Earth, Sadao did not wear spectacles. Trivia *The name Sadao is a male Japanese name that means "righteous hero" Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes